The Time To Trust
by Golden Lass
Summary: What happens when you and your leader don't want to do something that is embarrassing but you are told you have no other choice. What are you and Hotch going to do Reid.


The Time for Trust

Criminal Minds

Golden Lass

A/N I do not own Criminal Minds nor do I own Can I have this dance I'm just barrowing them for my plot nothing else.

Just before JJ went on maternity leave the FBI had a party and this party has two components. The first part was the ball. Morgan asked Gracia to go with him. JJ asked Will. Emily and Rossi were going as friends. Spencer and Aaron well who knew who they were going with.

The other part was a talent show. Where each team would choose a few of their own to perform. It didn't matter what they did. That day JJ went up to her friends with Agent Todd.

"Hey guys how is everyone?" JJ asked.

"Good but tired." Morgan said.

"Well good then. We have a talent show to talk about."

"What no case?" Emily asked.

"Not yet and Hotch isn't even here yet." JJ said as a matter of fact.

"Wait a minute now that you mention that Hotch is never late. Do you girls think something happened to him?"

Meanwhile,

Hotch was heading to work. "How could I have over slept at Spencer's? I'm never late."

Your confused aren't you.

You see Spencer had asked for a couple of days off. He hadn't been doing all too great and it was starting to affect his work. The night before Aaron went to check on Reid and talk about things with each other. Spencer ended up curled up in Aaron's arms for the night after sobbing about what he had been thinking about doing. Aaron held him close and fell asleep. No alarm was set so they didn't wake up till ten till 9:00. Now here was Aaron in his car rushing toward the BAU.

Spencer too was running late. He drove ahead of Hotch. They had agreed on traveling separate so no one would tease them. So Spencer took the lead. They got to the office at the same time and went into the elevator together.

"I can't believe I didn't set the alarm or we would have been on time." Spencer thought. He stood next to Hotch wondering if Morgan and the girls were going to tease them although he couldn't imagine this not happening. But then he thought about Hotch and how the others were going to have a field day with Hotch being late.

The elevator opened and they saw the doors to the BAU. Hotch and Reid walked into the office. The others were laughing about what Hotch and Reid didn't know. Hotch walked in confidently. 'Everyone to the briefing room now!" Everyone looked up Hotch was pissed. Everyone got up and went to the briefing room quickly. "Now will someone care to tell me why I find you all joking around and not finishing your paperwork?"

"Umm… we finished our work last night before we left." Emily said.

"Then they should be on my desk right. "

"Yes, sir." Everyone said.

Hotch began to exit the room. "And before you all start. Just because I'm late does not mean you will have an easy day."

"Oh man!" Morgan said.

"Hotch is pissed."

"Well what did you expect? He's had a bad day so far don't make it worse I'm already in pretty deep." Reid said.

"You in pretty deep what did you do?" Emily asked.

"None of you guys business."

A couple hours later Aaron walked out of his office in a totally different mood. "Okay, who's up for lunch?"

"I sure am." Reid said getting up.

The others shrugged and got up.

"I could use some food. And I think the rest of us could use something to eat."

"Yeah." Emily and Morgan said. Trying not to make Hotch too mad.

"Okay lets go then." Hotch said.

The team went to their favorite restaurant. Hotch and Reid were talking to each other and bickering about whose fault it was for them being late. The others laugh at them smirking to themselves. Then JJ started to talk getting the two men's attention.

" So the FBI is having a party. And it has two parts to it. The First part is the ball and the second part will be a talent show. Hotch what do you think about it?"

"It sounds fun."

"Yeah, I agree as long as it doesn't involve us having to pick someone to do the talent show." Reid said.

"Oh, sorry guys we do have to pick the two that is going to represent the team."

"What oh come on. That's not fair." Spencer and Aaron said.

JJ laughed. "Sorry guys. We have to." JJ pulled out seven straws. "The two that pick out the shortest straws are doing a duet together of our choice. So one by one they picked their straws. Morgan, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Rossi all got the long ones. Spencer grabbed his straw he frowned when he saw his. This made the others laugh. Hotch grabbed his next everyone watched in anticipation. Hotch looked at it examining it then he took Reid's and Morgan's straws and compared them. His and Spencer's straws were the same size and Morgan's straw was bigger compared to the other two. Hotch knew what was going on and frowned at the straws.

JJ, Emily, Jordan and Penelope laughed at the look on Hotch's face.

"No, no way not us two."

"Yeah, you know how crazy we are going to look in front of the FBI singing a duet." Spencer asked.

"That's the fun part kid." Morgan said.

"Morgan give it up. There is no way Reid and I are singing in front of the rest of the FBI." Hotch said.

"You two have no choice your names have already been turned in to the director." JJ said.

"Why would I want to sing with Hotch? I don't even think he can sing."

"Hey!" Hotch retaliated.

"Sorry Reid, but you two are going to do this. You both have no choice in the matter."

'Aww…man." They both said.

" Well then lets go because the rest of us have to choose the song you two will sing." Rossi said.

So they left the restaurant and headed back to the BAU. As soon as they got back JJ, Emily, Jordan and Garcia all went to Gracia's office to choose the song. Gracia scanned though her music files song after song the girls said no. Within the hour they had five hopeful songs, which they would share with the guys. The songs were from various different genres of music.

-Love Story

-Can I Have this Dance

-Can You Feel the Love tonight

-You Belong with me

-If I didn't have you

The girls had their list now all they had to do was show Rossi and Morgan. Emily and JJ went to Rossi's office. Now they had to choose the song. Rossi called Morgan up to his office and the four of them started talking about which song Reid and Hotch were going to sing.

Meanwhile,

Hotch came down from his office and sighed as he saw Reid reading a case file. He went up to Reid's desk.

"Reid, Reid…Reid."

"Aww!!! Hotch you scared me. What do you need?"

"Do you get the feeling that the others were planning this all along?"

"Of course, I did. They can somehow figure us out for some reason."

"Do you know what song they decided on?" Hotch asked.

"No, and they probably won't tell us till they all agree and that could take a couple of days."

"Your right, lucky for them they're done with their reports or they wouldn't be doing this to us. If only I could give them more paper work." Hotch said.

"No, offence Hotch but the others would of found some way to get me to do their paper work." Spencer said looking though a case file.

"Do they really do that?" Hotch asked.

"Sometimes, but Rossi usually catches them before they even try."

"Well, it's nice to know he makes sure you aren't taken advantage of."

"Oh, Hotch I don't get taken advantage of but they just try to have fun and sometimes I let them."

"You know you shouldn't."

"Hotch, just leave it. I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, but."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways what are we going to do about what happened last night?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do about it?"

"Why don't we just see what happens?"

"What Reid you want me to come over again."

"Yeah sure, why not besides I could use some help with the mess you made."

"Okay. I'll meet you two hours after work. This time lets not forget the alarm."

"You got it." Spencer said smiling.

While in Garcia's office the others were still deciding what Hotch and Reid were going to sing.

"I think they should sing "Can you feel the love tonight"" Emily said.

"No, not embarrassing enough. I think they should sing, "You belong to me"" JJ said.

"NO, NO, NO, it has to be a song that tells a love story." Rossi said.

"Well, there is "Love Story"." Jordan suggested.

"No not embarrassing enough. Good choice but it's not enough." Morgan said.

"You guys are so trying to embarrass Hotch and Spencer?" Jordan said.

"If you say so." They all said.

"No, Jordan they've been dancing around each other for years and have yet to tell each other that they're in love with the other." JJ said.

"Yeah we're just trying to help." Morgan said.

"Okay, I'll help you guys." Jordan said.

"That's our girl." Emily said.

"Okay so we've denied two what are the last three Garcia."

"Can I have this dance, If I didn't have you, and You Belong With Me." Garcia said.

"You belong with me. Is too much of a solo song. Not good enough." Rossi said.

"What about "If I didn't have you?" Garcia asked.

"Sounds good but I think, Can I have this Dance is so much better." Emily said.

"But isn't that a song from High School Musical?" Morgan said.

"Yeah but it's perfect for them. They always look at each other for some type of answer to go on further." Emily said.

"Well do we have a song?" JJ finally asked.

"Yes, we do Can I have this Dance is the one we want." Emily said.

"Garcia how fast can you burn this for both Reid and Hotch." Morgan asked.

"Give me five minutes and I'll have two of them ready in no time." Garcia said.

"Meet us upstairs we're going to tell Hotch and Reid about the song." Morgan said leaving Garcia in her office.

Up in the Bullpen,

Hotch and Reid were talking about a case file that Reid needed help with. When they looked up.

"Oh, hey guys how's it going?" Reid asked.

"Good. We picked a song for you guys." Morgan said.

"Guys do we really have to do this?" Aaron asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Fine. Now what song did you guys pick."

"Can I have this dance."

"What, isn't that the song from High School Musical?" Spencer said.

"Maybe.' JJ said.

"You guys picked a song from High School Musical?" Hotch said.

"Yeah, you got no say in the matter."

"We got to get out of this Reid some way some how." Hotch whispered into Reid's ear.

"Hey, that's not fair. We can't do that. It'll take forever for us to learn that song." Reid said.

"You will also be learning the dance to this song." Derek said.

"No, we can't learn all that in a week." Hotch said.

"Yeah I don't dance." Spencer said.

" Oh, you will I got the song and the music video on a CD for you guys." Garcia said walking in with the CD's.

"Garcia, you are a Genius." Morgan said.

"I know aren't I." Garcia smiled as she handed the cds to Hotch and Reid.

"Okay you guys here you start listening. The only way you'll learn this is if you know the song by heart. We'll do the dancing part Wednesday. Reid you're doing Gabriella's and Hotch you have Troy's part. Have fun my friends."

"Come on Garcia, we can't do this. Think of the humiliation we're going to suffer from. Please don't make us do this." Reid said.

"Sorry guys no can do." Garcia said as she left.

"Does anybody else feel like this isn't going to work?" Rossi asked.

"No it will work they are just being stubborn. We're getting them together no matter what." Morgan said.

They went on with the day's activities luckily no case arose to stop the singing career of two FBI agents. Hotch watched as everyone left. Reid was the last one to leave for the day. He looked at Hotch.

"We're meeting in two hours right?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, we have to rehearse the song anyways." Aaron said.

"Okay see ya in two hours."

"See ya." Aaron said.

Aaron worked for another hour before he was finished for the night. He packed everything up and headed to his car. He drove the thirty minutes to get to Spencer's apartment. When he got there he parked his car and headed towards the door. When Hotch finally made it to the door he could hear the faint singing of his partner. Hotch smiled he never knew Spencer could sing. He knew the kid was full of knowledge but singing was the last thing he expected from the young genius. As soon as Spencer was done with the first verse, Aaron knocked on the door.

Meanwhile Spencer was listening to the cd that Garcia had burned for him and Hotch. As he listened he began to sing.

Take my hand

Take a breath

Pull me close

And take one step

Keep your eyes locked to mine

And let the music be your guide

Spencer was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Aaron.

"Hey Aaron you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, you." Aaron said.

"Yeah."

Spencer restarted the CD and began to sing. Aaron joined in when he was needed

By the end they knew it was going to be a long week. Aaron had messed up his share of times and so did Spencer.


End file.
